Lynn Loud
'''Lynn T. (Tenn) Loud jr. '''ist ein sehr sportliches Mädchen und ein Ass in allem. Sie mag es nicht, still zu sitzen und muss immer in Bewegung bleiben. Mittlerweile arbeitet sie als Fitnesstrainerin, kommt nach Berlin und trifft auf ihren alten Sandkastenfreund Miles Neumann, der in der Grundschule in sie verliebt war. Bis heute weiß Lynn nichts von Miles' Gefühlen für sie. Als die beiden sich in Berlin wiederfinden, ist die alte Verbundenheit sofort wieder da und die beiden freundeten sich wieder an. Auch wenn Lynn manchmal etwas nervig ist, mag Miles sie trotzdem sehr. Sie necken sich gegenseitig und erinnern sich nostalgisch an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zurück. Nach einer Halloweenhomeparty landen die beiden betrunken im Bett und hatten in der Nacht das erste Mal Sex miteinander. Nach kurzer Verwirrtheit beginnen die beiden eine leidenschaftliche Affäre. Doch mit der Zeit stellt Miles fest, dass seine alten Gefühle für sie wieder da sind. Da Miles Angst um seine Freundschaft zu Lynn hat, rät Samantha El Russo ihm, ihr endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Miles hat trotz allem Angst auf die Reaktion von Lynn. Er beschließt, seine Gefühle und Gedanken aufzuschreiben und den Brief heimlich an Lynn zu geben. Doch es kam nie dazu. Am Valentinstag wollte Miles mit Lynn endlich klartext reden, doch sie ging von einem auf den anderen Tag wieder zurück in die USA. Der darauf enttäuschte Miles macht sich Vorwürfe, es ihr nie gesagt zu haben. Er hat danach eine Liaison mit Natascha, die Lynn zwar äußerlich sehr ähnelte, aber Charakterlich das komplette Gegenteil von ihr war. Als Sam ihm klar macht, dass er sie nicht ersetzen kann, trennt sich Miles wieder von Natascha. Mittlerweile hat er sich damit abgefunden, dass Lynn erstmal nicht wieder kommen wird. Ein halbes Jahr später kehrt Lynn mit ihrem Freund Francisco wegen eines Jobangebotes wieder zurück nach Berlin. Als Miles erfährt, dass Lynn wieder in Berlin ist, kann er es kaum fassen. Doch er stellt schnell fest, dass Lynn nun vergeben ist. Für Miles bricht eine Welt zusammen. Doch er findet heraus, dass Francisco illegale Börsengeschäfte macht und nur deshalb mit Lynn nach Berlin gekommen ist. Miles fehlen die Beweise und so glaubt Lynn ihm auch nicht. Als Francisco mit Lynn die Stadt wieder verlassen will, kommt es zum Streit mit Miles. Der verletzt ihn dabei tödlich. Als Miles daraufhin verhaftet wird, ist Lynn verwirrt und reagiert auf die Nachricht, dass ihr Freund gestorben ist, geschockt und zieht zu Sam und Kim in die WG. Dort wird sie von den Bewohnern getröstet. Lynn kann nicht glauben, dass Miles Francisco ermordet hat. Sie besucht ihn in der U-Haft, macht ihm aber klar, das sie nicht weiß, was sie glauben soll. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung hofft sie für Miles nur das Beste. Als Miles freigesprochen wird und der wahre Täter entlarvt wird, ist Lynn überglücklich. Zwar vermisst sie Francisco sehr, doch Miles macht ihr im Streit klar, dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hat. Die beiden sprechen sich aus und sind weiterhin sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Im Sommer 2018 werden Lynn, Sam El Russo, Lusy Neumann und Hartmut Viereck von Till Sunabouzu entführt. Der will Rache und alle umbringen. Nach einigen Wochen konnte das SEK alle unverletzt aus einer Lagerhalle befreien. Lynn geht im Gegensatz zu den anderen Entführten locker mit der Situation um. Miles träumt währenddessen, wie Lynn von Till umgebracht wird. Diese ist für ihn da und beruhig ihn sanft. Die beiden nähern sich langsam wieder an. Lynn fliegt im Oktober 2018 nach Amerika zu ihrer Großfamilie. Dort verbringt sie auch Weihnachten. Als Lynn wieder nach Berlin kommt, nähern sich Miles und sie wieder an. Doch Miles' kranker Halbbruder Niko entführt die beiden. Als Niko Miles was umbringen will, schlägt Lynn ihn nieder und beiden können fliehen. Miles ist Lynn dankbar, ohne sie wäre er jetzt tot. Miles' Gefühle für Lynn keimen wieder auf. Doch plötzlich sieht Lynn Miles mit einem Mann zusammen rumknutschen. Das wirft Fragen bei Lynn auf. Sie stellt ihn zur Rede. Miles klärt Lynn über seine Sexualität auf, denn er steht auf Frauen und Männer. Dabei gesteht er auch Lynn nach all den Jahren seine Liebe. Die ist geschockt und weiß nicht, wie sie mit dem Geständnis umgehen soll. Miles' größter Albtraum wird wahr: Lynn entfernt sich immer wieder von ihm. Die beiden streiten nur noch. Lynn hat keine Nerven mehr und will nur noch weg. Sie geht wieder zurück in die USA. Miles ist am Boden zerstört. Doch dieses Mal will er sie nicht aufgeben und reist ihr hinterher. Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Familie Loud